


Waiting Game

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Interviews, M/M, Points of View, Undefined Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Scott and Mitch sit in front of each other and answer questions about them while the other can't hear.





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-t6MopdFoE) video, I just finished writing it so ignore the possible mistakes. I liked the video a lot and I have seen it a couple times, but one of those days I just thought how it would be to have Scott and Mitch in that position, and no one else would do it for me so I wrote it (story of my life). Hopefully this is not that bad or confusing, and hopefully I won't write once every full moon. Till next time, xx

Scott was sitting across him, two different kinds of yellow headphones on his head, his fingers tapping into his thigh to the beat of a song Mitch couldn’t hear. The studio was quiet enough that Mitch forgot there were another two people a few feet away, strangers in a empty place. Two chairs and a small table in between them, but Scott’s presence made him feel at ease, safe. Like it always did, especially when his eyes were on him, like right now. 

"We met at elementary school, in Texas." Mitch said he didn’t mind going first, so here they were. "I'm gonna leave the details for Scott to tell because I know for sure he will tell you everything, it's his favorite story to tell and it changes age/place everytime he says it. But it is true, and we have been friends ever since, with a few bumps here and there, but you know, that's friendship."

“We met when we were like, 8 or 10, it just happened.” Scott said with a smile on his face as he watched Mitch lightly shake his head to the music he was listening. “But I remember the first time I saw him, and I was instantly obsessed. We were in a play, and he was owning the stage like he always does. He just belongs there.”

“That makes 16, 17 years? That's a lot.” Mitch heard the interviewer say. “How did you kept the friendship from falling apart?”

“It did, in a sense.” Mitch scratched his head. “During high school we would fight a lot and stop talking, mostly me, he just annoyed me. Then he left for college and we didn’t speak for months, when he called me to join the Sing Off, it was like nothing changed. After that we worked on our communication, it helped us a lot.”

“I trust him,” Scott said, a fond look on his face as he stared at Mitch. “And I want him in my life, so I make the effort to communicate better, we both do, and that honesty is what keep us from having any arguments or miscommunication. He knows everything about me and it’s somehow the best feeling in the world.”

"What's your favorite thing about him?"

“He’s always, always there for me. To care and listen, he never judges me and I know I can be my true self with him all the time, he sees through me and understand my needs. He gives me space if I need, he’s patient, and his arms are always open waiting for me to come back.”

“Is everything an option?” Scott laughed, his eyes never drifting away from the person in front of him. “I like the way he cares for the people he loves, and how he express himself, always unapologetic and in your face, either you deal with it or get the fuck out. Also he is insanely talented and he doesn’t even realize it, he loves compliments on his appearance but will brush it off when it comes to the things he can do well. And I like his sense of humour, not a lot of people get him at first and that’s on purpose. He’s amazing.”

"What's your favorite memory of you together?"

“There are so many…” Mitch looked down as he tried to think. “The places we get to visit while on tour, and the fact that he’s there with me to make it bearable. Our trip to Iceland is my favorite now, I’ve always wanted to go there and we did, it was beautiful.”

“I don’t think I can choose one, we spend so much time together…” Scott had his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed, deep in thoughts as he stared at Mitch with the headphones on, he smiled at him mid lip sync and Scott smiled back. “I don’t have one specific because I do like all of them, but one of my favorite moments was when we were at home, watching TV with our cat between us. Those are simple but precious times.”

"What's one experience you wish you never had?"

“With him?” Mitch asked, and heard an yes. “Umm… I don’t know, and I know it is cliché to say I wouldn’t change anything because it lead us to where we are right now but I really wouldn’t, even in my darkest times he was there with me and for me, he’s like the one person I know I can count anytime, anyday. He’s my life boat. I just wish I was less of a brat before, that would save us a lot.”

“We never been through something traumatic or that deep through our friendship that I wish I could erase from our memories,” Scott said. “I just wish I could have taken him to college with me, because we didn’t talk for a while after I left and I missed him, we weren’t in the best place and we couldn’t fix it from a distance.”

"What would life be without him?"

“Oh my god, horrible.” Mitch hated to even think about that. “I wouldn’t be here, professionally or physically. I didn’t had any big plans for the future, so everything that happened on my life after I skipped graduation to be on TV is because of this blonde ass right there. I own him a lot, and I’m grateful, too.”

“Pretty boring, I would say.” Scott smirked as he looked at Mitch, trying to think on a life without him. “I would still have tried a career on singing, I probably would keep trying until I made it, but I’m so glad I have the chance to share my dream with my best friend. It’s more fun when he’s around, in every sense. I learned a lot with him and we grew together. I think I would miss him if we never met, like I would live my life knowing that something was missing.”

"Is there anything you want to tell him?"

“Yeah, if he doesn’t do the dishes when we get home I will throw them on his bed.” Mitch made a convincing serious expression and Scott tried to understand why, helplessly as he couldn’t hear anything. “And I secretly stole his Gucci jacket.” He laughed before continuing. “I told him already, I would be a mess without him by my side, he’s my best friend in the world, he’s my home.” 

“What I tell him everyday,” Scott playfully rolled his eyes. “I’m so grateful to have him on my life and he’s so amazing, so talented, so beautiful and my everything. He’s the best person I know, I wouldn’t function without him.”

“Do you love him?”

“Yes, of course.” Mitch didn’t hesitated. “We share a home, a band, a life. He’s my other half, nothing will change that and nothing can come between us. I love him a lot.”

“I do,” Scott was giving the famous and inevitable heart eyes. “I’m always sappy about it but sometimes when we are both being sappy together we cry thinking about it, how much we love each other and how important we are on each other’s daily life. Mitch is easily my first thought when I wake up, I love the life that we share and the things we go through together, I wouldn’t change it for the world. I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

“Did it ever felt like it was more than friendship?”

Mitch’s eyes looked away from Scott’s and he had a smile on his face that he quickly tried to play off. “We dated when we were like, sixteen, I guess.” His hands were up as he air quoted the word dated as he spoke. “It didn’t last long.” He shrugged.

“Why didn’t it worked out? Have you never tried it again?”

Mitch moved on his seat suddenly not so comfortable anymore. Yes, Scott couldn’t hear him but opening up about the dimension of their relationship with a stranger wasn't his favorite thing to do.

“That’s the million dollar question, isn’t it?” He laughed but it sounded fake. “I didn’t like how much affection he was giving me, how willing he was to make things work and so not afraid. He went all in and I had a million insecurities holding me back and not letting me enjoy being with him, almost not letting him love me. I didn’t want something serious at that age, and we knew it was, this connection we have. We tried it again but something felt off, maybe we shouldn’t be together, not romantically.” He laughed again but this time it was from frustration. “It feels wrong to even say that because it's not what we feel when we are together.” He shrugged it off. “We made a silent agreement, we’re too young to be together, we’re not only compromising our friendship but also our careers. So I guess we’ll wait.”

“I feel like it always did, for me at least,” Scott said, his tone and face serious for the first time since they got there. “I couldn’t understand why I was obsessed with him until we kissed, then all the pieces clicked together in my head and it was like “Oh.”. I think he was scared, and I could understand it back then, and right now just feels like he’s putting our work in front of that to kind of avoid it. I think he loves and cares for me enough as a friend that he would tell me if there was no chance in the world that we will be together, or in a billion years. He would let me go, he’s not selfish. But sometimes I wish he was.”


End file.
